Sand Fire
by MitsuXP
Summary: Orange eyes burn hungrily as they stare into the turquoise blue eyes of a red headed Kazekage. The tension was there between those two,but no one knew if it was passion or angst. Sayuri is from an extinct clan and was hunting down every Kage to get her revenge, but would the Kazekage show her that revenge is never the answer. Could he show her the love that he got a chance to feel?
1. A night greeting

Hi everybody! My name MitsuXP and I'm gladly bringing you my first Naruto Fanfiction.

It will be a GaaraxOC story with a couple of pairings of our other favorite ninjas from the series.

I'm a Big fan of Gaara and Naruto so you should know you gonna read about them a lot in this story.

So you should all know this story is taking place after the fourth ninja war and I would say like a year or two later of it. Also... it gonna be tough balancing updating chapters in this story for me because I got to get my very popular story Japanese Star updated as well.

Going between Naruto series to Inuyasha series will be tough, but I gladly accept the challenging.

Please Review and give me feedback, good or bad is welcome in my books.

I do not own Naruto characters, just my own characters along with the story plot.

ENJOY!

* * *

A chill night wind blew across the desert land of Sunagakure causing light sand to float in the air in a spiral and small tumble weeds to roll around in a gentle bounce. Within the canyon that held the great village hidden in the wind, the chilly night air blew gentle through the village like it had a mind of its own as it blew against the sand dome buildings, circle around small flags, and shook small shops hanging ornaments. The full moon hung high in the night sky notifying that it was early midnight for the sand village. Most of the village was asleep for the night while some of the residences partake in some nightlife at small open late bars and restaurants. The sand shinobi working the night shift overlooking from their towers in their black shinobi outfits with their sand brown jackets as uniform required along with wearing black or maroon red headbands. With the night sky being so clear of any clouds, made their job so easy with watching out for any upcoming threats.

After the fourth great shinobi war all major threats of terrorist groups or overthrowing God like figures were silence and brought quiet peace among the five great shinobi countries. Of course they still have their trouble of small minor rouge ninjas causing havoc or neighboring villages needing help still rebuilding from the destruction from the war or natural disaster. But, all the Kages had everything under control and situated until that one person decides to interrupt that peaceful atmosphere.

The night air kept blowing lightly threw the sand village of Suna which made it easy for a big black kite to fly high in the night sky towards the center. A figure rode the huge kite wearing all black and only their eyes a different color appearing down at the sleeping town. Their eyes burn like a setting sun of orange and it seem like if they looked at anything it might burst into flames right there and then. The figure jump off the kite as they let it continue to clear the sky to hall the patrolling shinobi on duty to eye it instead of their presence upon their home. The figure landed quietly on the center building like a night alley cat prowling the night in search of food. Their bright fire orange eyes scan the area around the center building that house the Kazekage's office. The figure stood tall at the height of 5'6 wearing black skin tight capri pants that stop just under their knees, a black crop sleeveless shirt that stop two inches above their belly button, and black bindings were wrap around their legs and arms covering up any exposed skin of the person, but their creamy ivory color stomach stay exposed. They also wore high black shinobi boot shoes, black fingerless leather gloves, and a black mask that cover their mouth and nose while keeping their burning orange eyes exposed. On the figure forehead sat a headband with a chrome plate with the hidden in the cloud village symbol with a line through it and a 4 foot long skinny metal rod resting on their back.

The figure stood on the building a little longer listening for any movement or sensing chakra change. The figure notice there were two chakra signatures within the top floor of the building under their shoes and one was more powerful than the other, but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle by themselves. The figure was about to take a step forward till they stop and jump to the side quickly when a huge sand hand burst through the roof of the building. They let out a light laugh as they landed on the other side of the roof. It seems that powerful chakra signature had notice their presence as well. The huge hand made out sand disappeared back into building and soon two beings appeared out of the hole and in front of the dark intruder.

One stood wearing all black shirt and pants with sand brown jacket and black hat with the sand village plate on it. He had violet face paint around his eyes and down the center of his chin. He had puppet strings around his fingers as a wooded like beetle puppet stood a foot in front of him ready to attack. The second figure wore maroon red suit of a button up jacket and matching color pants. His brown belt around his waist hung loosely on his hips with small sand color gourd strap to it. His ruby red spiked hair blew lightly in the night air as his turquoise blue eyes that were covered in thick black eyeliner around them narrowed angrily towards the black covered intruder in his village. The one in red crossed his arms in front of his chest while sand swirl around him in defense.

"What is your business in Suna, intruder?" the one in all black spoke first towards the dark intruder as his black eyes were glaring at them.

"Kankuro, the headband." the one in red said in his deep calm slow voice with coldness trace in it. His turquoise blue eyes eyed the scarred metal band on the figure forehead then took in their appearance. He notices the being was female from where their black top curves on their chest.

"She a rogue nin from Kumogakure." The redhead inform his companion which caused the face painted guy to glance his way before putting his attention back on the intruder before them.

"So… what are the orders, Gaara? Capture her and present her to the Raikage or kill her?" The redhead now known as Gaara kept his eyes on the silent emotionless intruder trying to figure why she hasn't attack them yet.

"Capture her. We can interrogate her to see her reason in Suna." His slow calm cold voice reminded the girl in black of the night wind tonight.

A smile crease her mask that hid her mouth as she slowly move her hand behind her back and grip the metal rod. Gaara and Kankuro prepare themselves of her actions. She pulled out the rod and grips it with one hand while it pointed in their direction. She used her free hand to do quick hand signs then grip the rod with both hands that soon engulf the rod in black flames. Kankuro and Gaara's eyes widen from her jutsu as they never seen anything like it before. Her burning orange eyes narrowed in a glare towards Gaara which now showed him her true target. In lightning speed, she appeared in front of Gaara with her burning rod about to hit him, but he quickly used his sand to shield her attacks towards him. He noticed very tiny piece of his sand was crystallizing into glass from hits of her burning rod. She jump away to dodge an attack from Kankuro's puppet and slid back on her heels on the rooftop. She twirls the rod in her hands and slam in on the rooftop causing it to crack from the impact and crack all the way towards the guys who quickly jump away from the destruction.

Gaara stood at her left a few feet from her form and Kankuro stood the same distance on her right. Kankuro sent his puppet that had four limbs with kunais in it hands and brown spiky hair. She dodges the puppets attacks while keeping her corner eyes on the sand user. Gaara weld his sand and sent a giant sand hand towards her to grab her. She releases a slight chuckle giving away her voice a bit towards her targets. Usually she stays silent when she fought her targets, but these two were giving her a fun time. She twirls her rod in her hands again, but faster this time like it was a blade of a fan. When Kankuro sent his puppet at her again, she slams the burning rod against it which caused it to shatter it to pieces and cause the black flames to engulf it. It incinerated it in mere seconds.

"Bitch...You will pay for what you did to Crow." Kankuro cursed towards her which she just winked at him playfully before turning her attention back on the Kazekage.

The black dress girl rush towards Gaara dodging his huge sand hand and other sand attacks. She twirls the burning rod again in her hands as she prepares her attack on his person. Gaara narrowed his turquoise eyes as he used his ultimate defense around his body. As she came down at him with her rod his sand circles around his form to create as huge sphere around him. She smiled more under her mask as she held her rod in one hand and used her free hand to make hand signs quickly before placing her index and middle finger together and rest it at the side of her lips. Black lightning fire blew out of her mouth and down around Gaara sand sphere in a huge range that completely cover the sand ball. Gaara hissed within the sphere as he felt the immense heat around his defense shield.

"GAARA!" Kankuro yelled as he rushed with a new puppet in his range.

The girl jump off and the fire disappeared as she slid back a few feet from them. She grins under her mask as she admired her handy work. Gaara's sand sphere that protected had now become his prison of thick glass. The sand ball was now a glass ball keeping Gaara captive within. Gaara glared around his surroundings then glared darkly towards the girl that put him in here. He used the sand he had left in his gourd to break the glass, but it wouldn't budge at all. Kankuro skid in front of the sphere and started banging it with his fist then using every jutsu and puppet to break it to save his little brother. After every attempt he place on the glass sphere, it wouldn't break or crack a bit. He released a frustrated growl as he glared angrily towards the girl that was holding in her laughter at their attempts. Gaara walked up to the glass and touch it lightly. He had to admit that what she done was amazing especially the glass was smooth to the touch, but he kept his breathing short and small since there wasn't much oxygen in the glass ball he was trap in. He focus his turquoise blue eyes on the humorous orange eyes of her as she stood putting her defuse metal rod on her back like her battle was over with them.

"Our battle isn't over, bitch! Release my brother from this glass sphere, right now!" Kankuro growled out towards her as he preps his new ugly looking puppet for battle.

She glance towards Kankuro and rolled her eyes as she quickly moved to where she stood on top of the sphere and right above of Gaara form in the ball. Gaara looked up towards her figure with his arms crossed in front of his chest as anger read fully on his face. She gave him a mocking flirtatious wink and taps the glass ball with her foot lightly. Needles ran past her face quickly which made her glare towards Kankuro and his puppet with its mouth open. She crouched low on the ball and did hand signs before placing her palm on the sphere. Kankuro growled as he weaved his fingers and made his puppet rush towards her form on the sphere. She lifted an index finger while her palm stay on the ball and wave it left and right in a motion saying 'no…no' before black lightning enter the sphere and electrocuted Gaara. Gaara scream out in pain from the immense pain from the black lightning touching his body.

"GAARA!" Kankuro scream out in fear towards his brother. He watched the lightning disappear and Gaara fall to his knees still in pain from being electrocuted with blood running down his mouth and his face slightly cracked.

"Why are you doing this, bitch? Who sent you or what have Gaara ever done to you?" Kankuro glared up to the girl that now stood tall with her arms cross in front of her chest. She slowly places her index finger against where her lips were under the mask before waving goodbye.

She took a quick glance down to the Sand King before racing off into the night jumping from building to building to escape Suna. Kankuro growled as he pulled out a flare gun and pop it. A red flare raced into the air and brightens the whole village in red. All the sand shinobi appeared once called and Kankuro ordered half to get their Kazekage out of the sphere while the rest follow him to catch the being that done this to Gaara. Gaara huffed in pain as he slowly looked up towards where his brother took off to catch the girl in black and winced in pain. The only thing that went through his mind before he passed out was, ' _Who was that girl?'_

"Gaara… Gaara wake up. You got to wake up, little brother...Gaara." Gaara groaned in pain quietly as he slowly open his turquoise blue eyes. It was bright and blurry which caused his eyes to shut again before he tried opening his eyes again for a second time around. He saw a white ceiling staring right back at him before his blonde haired older sister came over his vision with a bright smile on her face.

"Thank God. You had me so worry, Gaara." Her smooth voice had relief mixed within it. Gaara turn his head slowly to look at her fully till he recognizes pink hair and a flare out black ponytail behind her.

"What… What happen?" He was a bit confused as he noticed he was lying in a hospital bed and not in the glass sphere he was in prison before he fell unconscious in. The pink haired shinobi with a teal diamond mark on the middle of her forehead step forehead and smiled down to him.

"Temari, Shikamaru, and I barely enter the sand village when we saw the red flare light up the night sky. We rushed to the center of the city and saw you injured badly within a glass sphere. Temari became enraged when the sand shinobi were having a hard time to break the sphere to free you, so Shikamaru suggest her and I to use a combo attack on it with her fan and my fist to see if it would break it."

"By a miracle it cracks in half, so we did the combo again and it shatters the sphere. I stayed with you and other sand shinobi to heal you while Temari and Shikamaru went to join Kankuro on capturing the person that done the attack on you." The pink haired girl spoke softly as she explains to him what all happen.

"It's a good thing, Sakura came along with us to visit, you brother. You probably still be under from what happen to you. Kankuro filled me in on everything." Temari continue the conversation.

Gaara nodded as his memories flooded of the attack with the mystery intruder. He looked around and noticed his older brother wasn't around at his side like he usually was, so he looked back up to his sister. "Where is Kankuro? What happen with the girl in black?" His deep slow voice crack a bit as he winced to sit up. He didn't like being on his back for long in front of so many people.

Sakura and Temari help him sit up slowly while Shikamaru walked up to stand next to Gaara's older sister, "She being held in the holding cells. Kankuro is supervising her presence since he knows what she's capable of. Also... she badly injured. It took all four of us to restrain her and when we're successful in her capture; she started inflicting wounds upon herself to escape even to the point of using her own jutsu upon herself. Sakura tried healing her wounds, but she refused and tried injuring Sakura in the process. That's another reason Kankuro is watching her so she don't kick the buckle before you awoke to speak with her." Shikamaru explained as they all looked at each other as they knew how badly injured the unknown girl was.

Gaara just watched them with his emotionless face as he thought about what to do with the girl that came out of nowhere and threaten his life. He looked down at his form and notice he still have slight burns from being electrocuted and he could still feel his aching muscles screaming for more rest. He needed to push away this pain from his mind and go see what that girl agenda was on attacking him before she killed herself. For some odd reason he was more interested in her jutsu style. He had never once witnessed or heard of black lightning and fire jutsu. She was from Kumogakure, so if he notifies the Raikage of a rogue ninja from his village with those abilities he should tell him what clan she was from and what their purpose was for attacking his village and him. He looked back to the three shinobi in his room and released a slow sigh.

"Temari, would you mind sending word to Raikage about a rogue ninja attack on me that's from his country. I need to know what he knows of her clan and their purpose on the attack. Tell him she welds black fire and lightning jutsu. That should spark something in his knowledge." Temari nodded from his request and went to go do that. He looked at the two shinobi that were from his ally village hidden in the leaves.

"Shikamaru and Sakura, may you help me down to the holding cells? I want to know what her purpose is in the attack." They looked at him like they wanted to tell him he should stay resting a bit more, but they saw the look in his cold eyes and knew he was determined to find answers. They nodded as they help him out of bed and help him walk towards the ANBU headquarters which they house criminals in chakra suppress cells.


	2. Last night

YAY! Chapter 2 is up. I'm actually shock and excited I'm pacing this story pretty good.

Hope y'all are enjoying it and liking it so far.

I do not own any of the Naruto cast just my own and the story plot

Enjoy!

* * *

In the basement of the Sunagakure ANBU headquarters laid the holding cells as they are made with special chakra binding metal bars. It prevents the ninja that are held within them from using any ninjutsu or genjutsu techniques to escape their prison. Kankuro stood glaring into one as he had his arms cross in front of his chest. There were also two ANBU ninjas standing behind him wearing white fox mask over their faces while they stood on guard. They wore the typical sand ninja uniform of maroon suits with sand brown jackets with their headbands tied on top of their heads. They stood in silence as they watched the Kazekage older brother as well as personal bodyguard glare towards the batter body within the holding cell. The batter body of the intruder from last night lean back against the far back wall that was starting to strain from her blood. A huge puddle of her blood had already formed at her feet as her blood drip from both of her blood soak injured bandage arms. Both ANBU shinobis were wondering why they have her cage here in her condition and didn't have her bond in the hospital. They expect her to be dead by now from her horrible wounds.

"If you corporate like a good little girl, we can get you heal before you let yourself kick the bucket. So, stop being stubborn already. I shouldn't let you get heal to begin with, but the best way we can get info out of you is if you're alive and breathing. Plus… Sakura would have my head if I let you die with those wounds." Kankuro spoke towards her with an irritated tone.

The girl in black ignored him as she kept her eyes closed as she stays leaning on the wall. She tried to keep her breathing under control as every passing minute it became harder to breathe. Her batter body trembles from the lack of blood within her. She couldn't believe she allows herself to be capture, but she did feel a bit good that it took four of them to finally get her. Usually only her master was able to stop her attempt to escape. She opens her eyes a bit as her burning fire orange eyes were slowly dimming in color. The memories of last night started filling her head as she thought where she slips up to be captured by these pathetic sand ninjas.

 _ **~Last night~**_

 _ **She ran on top of the sand village roofs with only the puppet master and few of his fellow sand shinobi right behind her to capture or kill her. She just smirk under her black mask as she moved faster to get to the canyon entrance that lead in and out of the sand village. She needed to report back to her master about her attack on the cute red headed Kazekage before he sent her out to go test out another Kage's strength. She jumps from building to building while doing hand signs. She needed to put more space between her and the puppet master, so it could be easier to escape. She flips in the air and turns towards the sand shinobis and blew a huge black wave of fire towards them.**_

" _ **Don't let the fire touch you!" Kankuro called out to his men before he dodge the attack. He remembers what it did to his Crow puppet and he could only imagine what it did to the human body.**_

 _ **Two sand shinobi scream out in pain as they most likely heard him last minute and got caught in the flame breath. He glances their way and he was horrified as he saw the black flames engulfing their bodies in mere seconds and eats at their flesh like it had a mind of its own. The two shinobi bodies drop to the rooftops with the black flames still eating at their dead bodies. The other sand ninjas that were with him pursuing the intruder started to get hesitated about continuing to follow this figure. Kankuro glared towards the girl who was a bit farther from them running to escape. He needed to grab her and make her release Gaara from the glass sphere that he was prison in before he suffocates within it.**_

 _ **The girl released a laugh when she heard the screams of the sand shinobis blindly went into her fire before moving faster away from them. She glanced behind her and noticed the puppet master moved in on her with his puppet right of him. She narrowed her eyes as she wish he just gave up his attempts on pursuing her, but she guess another fire attack on his puppet will just have to do. She began her hand signs again, but hissed in pain when two needles from his puppet stuck her upper back. She glared towards him as she let herself drop down from the rooftops and ran through the streets instead. She knew he would less likely use those needles where his citizens roam. She pinch her eyes shut for a bit as she felt a bit hazy and her focus was getting knocked off. She gritted her teeth as she realized those needles in her back were poisoned.**_

 _ **Kankuro couldn't believe the girl was still going at full speed through the streets with his poison needles stuck in her back. Those usually took down any enemy in a matter minutes or at least slow them now in a pace for capture. He narrowed his eyes as he saw her doing hand signs again then jumping backwards to shoot out black flames towards his puppet. He made sure him and his puppet dodge the attack and continued to catch up to her to secure her within his puppet for capture.**_

 _ **She slid into a playground and removed her rod quickly from her back. She needed to dispose of this puppet master before he followed her back to her lair. She made her black flames engulf the rod before twirling around in her hands as she deflected more needles from the puppet as he stop a few feet from her.**_

" _ **Now you want to fight again. Good, I need to pay you back on what you did to Crow." He growled out as he pulled out a scroll and summons another puppet that looked like a young boy with red hair. He balanced both puppets as he prepares his attack on her. She smirked under her mask as her burning orange eyes eyed his puppets with humor. He was just going to lose them easily if they touch her flames.**_

 _ **He sent both towards her at the same time to attack her and they dodge her burning rod with ease every time she swung it at them. She did quick hand signs and place a free palm on the ground which black lightning to zoom towards Kankuro quickly. His eyes widen as he used his puppet to dodge by the last minute. The ugly puppet got destroy and burn to ash. He cursed as he glared towards the girl in black. He looked at his Sasori puppet and prepares himself. He couldn't afford to lose this puppet to her jutsu. The night air shifted and she barely dodges a wind jutsu that was aim towards her. She jump and landed on top of swing sets to look at the new threat. A female shinobi with blonde hair tie up in two ponytails appeared next to the puppet master. She wore a black long sleeve dress with black shorts underneath along with silver armor plate in front of her chest. She had a huge fan open in front of her as the girl in black now knew where the wind jutsu had came from. Also, a young man with black spiked hair pulled back in a high ponytail and black attire with a forest green jacket appeared next to her.**_

" _ **Temari and Shikamaru… what are you two doing here?" the puppet master spoke to them without taking his eyes off the girl in black. The girl notice that the blonde known as Temari had teal eyes that were glaring towards her while the one known as Shikamaru had black eyes and were focused on her with laziness.**_

" _ **We just arrived into the village when we saw the red flare distress signal. We rushed to the Kazekage tower to see what was going on and we saw Gaara trap within a glass sphere. Sakura and I released him from the damn ball after two combo attacks. That glass was tough. Sakura is with Gaara right now. What the hell is going on and who is that girl in black?" Temari explained as she was a bit irritated on the situation. She didn't like the condition that Gaara was in when they freed him from the sphere.**_

" _ **Well… Gaara and I were just about to head home for the night till we both sense that girl's chakra above us, so Gaara made the first attack. We came in full contact with her and noticed she a rogue nin from the land of clouds. She started attacking us with her very unique jutsu. She also the one that had trap Gaara in that glass sphere and electrocuted him within it. She destroys two of my puppets with that rod in her hands. Oh yeah… Gaara wants her alive and capture, so we can get answers on why she is attacking us. Whatever you do don't let her black flame jutsu touch you. It's killed two of our men in mere seconds." Kankuro inform them in as they nodded their head.**_

" _ **Shikamaru… can you hold her while Kankuro and I capture?" Temari looked at the black hair ninja beside her. He released a sighed as he nodded his head.**_

" _ **What a drag." Shikamaru said as he prepared himself for an opening with the girl in black.**_

 _ **The girl in black watched them in silence as she took note of her odds. Her burning orange eyes fell on the ninja name Shikamaru and knew right away not to underestimate his abilities as her orange eyes could read his chakra signatures without him doing anything yet. Her orange eyes moved to the blonde kunoichi and knew already that wind jutsu were her specialty with that giant fan of hers. She stood up straight on top of the swing set where she was perch and placed her rod back on her back. Her odds to escape were slim, but she remembers her master's words about being capture. '**_ _Remember if you are capture, kill yourself. They must never know our plans... plus they are just going to torture you till you talk. If you don't want to go through their torture then death is your only option.'_ _ **No way in hell she was going to let them catch her alive. She narrowed her eyes at all three shinobis while doing hand signs quickly.**_

" _ **Get ready." Kankuro announced as they all prepared themselves for the attack. The girl claps her palms together with her two index and middle fingers pressed together in front of her face. Black shadow flames form around her body then the shadow turns into a form of a huge dragon. All three shinobis stood in shock and awe of the jutsu before them till they had to jump out of the way quickly when it came towards them with a roar. Kankuro and Temari tag team to corner the girl, so they could get her on the ground for Shikamaru to use his shadow jutsu to grab her. The girl stays on her perch while the dragon split into two and went after the siblings. They both curse as Kankuro fought off his dragon with his Sasori puppet and Temari fought off her dragon with her big fan. Shikamaru kneel a ways back as he thought of a plan while he watched the battle fold out.**_

 _ **Shikamaru glance to his right when he noticed Sakura pop up on his side. She kneels to his level and watched with wide eyes. She was amazed just as all of them with the girl's unique jutsu. Kankuro shot more poison needles towards the girl which she didn't dodge them as she focuses her chakra on the moving black dragon. She grunted in pain as the needles pierce her left leg, arm, and the side of her neck. Kankuro cursed more as he expected her to dodge, but she allows the needles to stick her.**_

" _ **Kankuro! Alive remember…. I don't think she'll going to move since she is using all her chakra within these shadow dragons." Temari yelled out towards her brother. Shikamaru looked up to Sakura when an idea pops into his mind.**_

" _ **Why aren't you with Gaara? He was in pretty bad shape." He questioned in a hush tone as he moved his eyes back to the fighting group.**_

" _ **He's at the hospital right now. I healed majority of his burns, so he is just resting now. He will be awake by morning if not early noon tomorrow. What's the plan, Shikamaru? If that girl allows another poison needle to stab into her neck or use anymore of her chakra, she will be dead in the next hour." Sakura looked at her fellow leaf ninja as he kept his eyes on the battle before them.**_

" _ **I need you to use your super punch to knock her off the swing set. If she don't have much time with her chakra then it's best to have her on ground level, plus I can control her better on the ground. She isn't moving much as you can see because of those shadow dragons. It seems she has to stay focusing on her chakra to use them. If you attack her from behind, she would have no choice to make the dragons disappear and turn to dodge you. Temari, Kankuro, and I would use that opening to grab her and stop her movements." Shikamaru explained his plan which made Sakura nod her head.**_

 _ **Sakura moved to appear behind the girl on the swing set. She focused all her chakra into her right fist as she grips it tightly. Kankuro and Temari noticed Sakura's appearance while keeping their attacks on the shadow dragons. The girl in black senses the kunoichi behind her, but stood her ground while she used her shadow dragons on the two at her sides. Sakura jump into the sky and came falling towards the girl's back with her fist ready to punch her. "CHA" Sakura release from her mouth as they notice the dragons disappear and the girl turn wincing in pain and glaring up towards Sakura. Unlike what Shikamaru thought the girl took the punch to her stomach. Sakura eyes widen as she knew her punch could kill a person if it was aim at the right spot. Shikamaru cursed as he stood up quickly while Temari and Kankuro stood dumbfounded from the girl in black on taking Sakura's chakra punch full on. The girl flew off the swing set and crush to the floor. She groans in pain as her body shook with blood dripping from her mouth. She kneels up shakily while glaring towards them. All four shinobi lined up in front of her batter form couple feet away.**_

" _ **Shikamaru trap her. I got some chakra suppress cuffs to put on her." Kankuro said as he pulled out some cuffs. Shikamaru nodded as he did hand signs. The girl in black just laughed evilly which stop Shikamaru and everyone looked at the girl with confusion.**_

" _ **I rather die than be taken alive." The girl finally spoke in a painful voice as she did quickly hand signs.**_

" _ **Shikamaru… now hurry!" Kankuro yelled as they watched what the girl might do next. Before Shikamaru had a chance to stop her movement, a bolt of black lightning struck down on the girl that had summoned it. Everyone watched in shock and horror as they watch the girl electrocute her own self with her own jutsu.**_

 _ **She screamed in pain as she felt her own black lightning engulf her body and her blood splash the group in front of her. Shikamaru quickly used his shadows to grab the girl and yank her out of her jutsu. She huffed in pain as she glared at the four ninjas. Kankuro and Sakura went to her side as Shikamaru still held her. Kankuro put her burnt hands in the chakra cuffs as gently as he could without hurting her, but it was pointless as the girl scream in pain and fought him the best she could. Once the cuffs were on her, Shikamaru release his jutsu on her while Sakura moved closer to her to heal her burns. The girl growled and used her last bit of strength to kick Sakura back. Sakura grunted from the kick and glared down to the girl.**_

" _ **Hey! I'm trying to help you." Sakura yelled at her which she just rolled her eyes at the pink haired ninja.**_

 _ **Sakura was about to growl out another thing when Temari stop her. "Let her be… we try again when she passed out from exhaustion."**_

" _ **She tried killing herself with her own jutsu. Who does that? Not even our past enemies have done that." Kankuro spoke up as he looked at the batter girl.**_

" _ **One that has quite a bit of information about their actions or why they attack a Kage on their own. Whoever told her to attack the sand village, told her if she would ever get caught by the enemy then she must kill herself, so their plan won't get exposed." Shikamaru spoke up as he kneels to the girl level who glared daggers at him. He expected he hit the nail on the head from getting her glare.**_

" _ **Well let's get her to the holding cells at the ANBU quarters. Once Gaara awakens, he going to want to speak with her if she hasn't kicks the bucket. I stay watch on her while you three go supervise Gaara for me."**_

 _ **Kankuro said as him and Shikamaru grab the girl, but she stood up the best she could with shaking limbs and prepared to fight them with her taijutsu. Kankuro and Temari groan in a familiar frustration at the girl attempt to stay away from them in her condition. Sakura stood near as she feared for the girl condition. She knew the girl was the enemy, but she didn't like seeing anyone in pain especially since she knew she could help them with their pain. Shikamaru let out a disappointed sigh as he narrowed his eyes at the girl in black.**_

" _ **Come on, you're badly injured so give up already." Kankuro told the girl as he was irritated.**_

 _ **The girl in black breathed heavy as she eyed each of them closely. She wasn't going to be able to take them all in her condition. If the shadow jutsu user didn't pull her out of her suicidal attempt, she'll be dead right now and free. She just wanted to be free from everything. She listens to the night wind as it blew lightly as her body flinched in pain which she groan and kneel to the ground with her head bow. She closed her orange eyes to suppress the pain she was feeling and kept telling herself she felt way worse than this in the past. She could hear them moving close to her form as she was slowly giving in to being captured, but she was going to make sure she doesn't allow the medical nin to touch her. She was going to allow her plan to play out of her suicidal. Before that Kazekage with the pretty blue eyes wake up, she'll be dead from her wounds. She releases a light laugh as she couldn't help herself of thinking of the redhead's pretty eyes. It reminded her of the free day sky that she enjoyed looking at. Kankuro and Shikamaru grab her to the point they didn't harm her much more and walked her to the ANBU headquarters holding cells. She only fought when Sakura came near her which they told the pink haired nin to wait till she was unconscious in the cell.**_

 _ **~ Back to the morning~**_

The girl in black was still alive shockingly and still didn't fall unconscious from her wounds all night hence the reason the puppet master kept telling her to stop being stubborn and allow them to help her. She didn't understand this treatment since she was their enemy. Usually, if it was any other village they would torture her while in her state to get all their questions answer then kill her completely. She looked up towards the puppet master with her diming orange eyes like the fire in her was about to go out. Her heart stop for a second when she saw turquoise blue eyes looking towards her with a look of disappointment. If she had blood still within her, it would have rushed to her cheeks in embarrassment, but instead her eyes roll back in her head and she felt her body drop to the floor. Last thing she could feel before darkness completely consumes her was warm strong arms capturing her and stopping her from hitting the cold stone floor.


	3. The escape

Finally I have Chapter 3 up!

I do apologies at how long it took to get this out.

Just bare with me please.

I do not own any of the Naruto characters. I just own the rights of this story and my characters.

Please continue to support this story and review.

ENJOY!

* * *

Gaara, with the help of Sakura and Shikamaru walked into the ANBU headquarters and started heading down to the holding cells. He senses the girl's chakra and didn't like what he felt. It was such a light feeling compare to how it felt from last night. He looked at Sakura and remember her saying that the girl was fighting her good at keeping the medical nin from healing her. He narrowed his eyes as he knew they didn't have much time to waste. Once they enter the basement part of the building and noticed his older brother speaking to the silent girl in the cell with the two ANBU shinobi behind him. He approached his brother slowly as he still winced a bit in pain, but with Sakura's healing it was tolerable to walk on his own. Kankuro sighed and looked towards his upcoming brother with worry in his black eyes.

"Gaara? What are you doing out of bed? Shouldn't you be resting? I have everything under control here." Kankuro looked his brother up and down as Gaara just ignored his questioning and looked into the cell where the girl in black was being held.

He frowns deeply as he saw her state. His disappointed eyes ran over her body slowly. She had bad burns and open cuts from the burns all over her body. The black biddings that she had wrap around her legs and arms were torn into pieces. He saw her ivory skin was burn red and cover in her blood while that blood drip down her body and pooled at her feet. He also noticed that Kankuro's poison needles were stab into her right arm, thigh, and the side of her neck. He wanted to comment on the needles, but something told him that his brother didn't mean for his needles to penetrate those areas of her body. He released a sad sigh as he moved to open the cell door, but his brother stop him.

"Just because she is injured doesn't mean I trust her near you in your current condition right now, Gaara." Kankuro gave him a stern, but worry look.

"I am fine, thanks to Sakura's healing. Also, I doubt that girl can cause me any harm at the moment in her condition. Haven't you noticed she is having a hard time keeping herself in a standing position?" Gaara spoke calmly before opening the cell and stepping in.

The injured kunoichi looked towards them with her dim orange eyes which made Gaara frown as he knew she didn't have much time to stay alive. Their eyes met and before he knew it he finally saw her lose consciousness as her eyes rolled back. Her body went limp and started falling towards the concrete floor. Gaara rushed towards her and caught her just in time. He noticed how cold her skin was to his touch and how dead pale her face looked.

"Sakura!" He called out to the pink haired medic nin. Sakura rushed to his side with Kankuro and Shikamaru right behind her. Gaara readjusted the unconscious girl in his arms to where he held her bridal style. Sakura quickly went to healing the girl with a sad frown on her lips.

"She is going to need more than my help on keeping her alive. Let's get her to the hospital." Sakura said as she looked at the boys with her worried eyes. They nodded as they made quick work at heading back to the hospital. Kankuro had ordered the two ANBU ninjas to join them as they would be her guards at the hospital.

A heart monitor released a beep after beep as the rogue kunoichi from the land of clouds lay on a hospital bed still unconscious. Each beep was a healthy rhythm as it took Sakura and several other medical ninjas to bring her back from death's door. A lot of the citizens of Suna disagreed with them keeping the intruder alive after her attack against the Kazekage, but Gaara reassured them that the reason is to figure out her motivates behind her attacks. Also, that the Raikage asked to keep her alive, so they can return her to her country to be properly trialed. The citizens of Suna finally calm down after a week, but everyone still stays caution as they didn't know what might happen when the girl awakens.

Gaara visited every day to the hospital to check on her condition as each day nothing changed, but her wounds were healing. Gaara would step into her room, like this certain day, and see the two ANBU shinobi he assign to keep watch over the female kunoichi unconscious form. He would ask them for the status report and their answer was the same.

"She unresponsive, but she is taking well to the treatment, Lord Kazekage." Gaara would nod his head slightly before approaching her bedside.

They had removed her black mask that had cover half her face and the tore up biddings that were around her arms and legs. He had noticed her skin was a healthy ivory color with a few old scars on her now exposed legs and arms. Her face features were beautiful as her face shape was a round heart shaped. Her lips were full and a natural color of a pink rose that could have bloom straight out of his desert land. Her cheeks were high and her nose was small like a button. He could stare at her face for days if he could, but someone or something always came up and distracted him from his trance on her beautiful features. A nurse appeared in the room and bow respectfully towards him before going about her daily routine on checking the girl's status.

"Good Morning, Lord Kazekage, how is your day?" The nurse asked in a soft voice towards him.

"Well. Anything on the girl since Sakura has left back to her own village?" Gaara asked calmly as he watched the nurse worked.

"No, sir. I believe she will stay unconscious for a while longer till her chakra gets back to a normal state. I still believe she will not wake up for another week or so. She did deny medical attention during her weaken state. If she would of had allow lady Sakura help right away then she would be in a better state than she is in right now." The young nurse frowns as she looked down to the kunoichi that was her patient.

Gaara nodded as he moved his focus back to the unconscious girl and frown as well. She is a well skilled kunoichi, but for her to quickly destroy herself because someone had order her to do so if she was ever captured had gave him a upsetting feeling. Well… it kind of pissed him off with the thought, but he knew there was probably more to her story than meets the eye. He just knew it because he had been in a similar situation and would have done the same thing when he was younger. He released a sighed as he ran his hand slowly through his red locks. Something within him wanted to help this girl and protect her from whatever she had gotten herself tangled in. Naruto had help him many years ago when he was in his dark times, so now he feels it is his turn to help someone in the same situation.

"Notify me of any new changes." Gaara spoke calmly as he turned to look at the nurse before walking out of the room. She nodded her head and bow.

He stepped out into the busy streets of his village and he was already getting greetings from many of his citizens that were passing by. He acknowledged back in a friendly calm manner before walking to the center of the village where the Kage tower stood. As he approached the entrance of the building he released an annoyed sigh as his brother Kankuro was waiting for him at the door. The puppet welder had an irritated look on his painted face as he looked at his younger brother. Gaara ignored him as he walked passed him and went up to his office. He already knew what his brother was going to bring up.

"You were at the hospital again, weren't you? I told you that we will be notified immediately if something comes up about that girl. I don't understand why you go every morning to check on her condition." Kankuro spoke with an annoyed tone in his voice as he followed after the Kazekage.

"Intruder or not, she is under Suna supervision for the Raikage. You know I send him daily reports of her condition. It seems that he knows her and wants us to keep her nicely secured till he arrives in a week to retreat her. He has not release any more news for why such treatment towards her since she is a rogue nin, but I will personally go check on her every day to give vivid detail reports." The young red headed Kazekage explained to his advisor as he walked into his office and sat behind his desk.

Kankuro narrowed his black eyes as he wanted to call his brother out on his bullshit as he had a better reason why he went to visit the girl at the hospital, but he held his tongue. Something was telling him strongly that Gaara had taken a liking to the girl that almost killed him just a little over a week ago. Gaara prepared himself as he began to pick up pressing scrolls that needed his attention, but in the middle of working on them his mind would wander back to the mystery girl that had trapped him in a glass sphere. He had fought many ninja's that specialist in fire jutsu before, but none of them were able to turn his sand into glass. Her jutsu amazed him every day he thought back to them, but he knew they were deadly. He needed to get her back on the good side of the ninja life before she truly succeeds in getting herself killed. When the Raikage arrives next week, he was going to make sure he gets the answers he needed about the girl.

A huge explosion caught his attention along with his brother as they both rush to the huge windows in the Kage's office. Black flames and smoke came from the top of the hospital. The two brothers looked at each other before opening the window and jumping out to rush towards the hospital. They both knew the girl was awake and most likely trying to escape.

The nurse left the room about five minutes right after the Kazekage which made the two ANBU shinobis to loosen up on their stands a bit. They still held their post, but they weren't much on their guard as they knew the girl in the hospital bed before them wouldn't do anything daring. They had once disgust on the reason on the lord Kazekage's appearance every morning and came to a conclusion that the red headed Kage of theirs had a little crush on the girl. The two men under the white fox mask sighed as they were getting tired of keeping watch over the unconscious kunoichi, but they knew not to complain since watching over her was easier than going on S rank missions. They agreed with one another that they were going to consider this a paid vacation.

Some minutes later the heart monitor of the unconscious kunoichi started beeping faster in a panic which made the two ANBU ninjas to rush to her bed side along with her nurse who came in to check what was going on. Before they knew it the girl orange eyes snapped open and she quickly did hand signals and snap her fingers to cause an explosion to erupt the room. Smoke and black flames engulf the hospital room; the nurse lay on the floor injured and the two ANBU ninjas were knocked back with small injuries on their bodies. The orange eyed kunoichi crouch on the hospital bed as she narrowed her eyes as she strategizes her escape. She held her right side as she winced in pain. She felt her body tight from her slowly healing wounds covered it fresh bandages. She needed to get out before they hold her captive again. Her orange eyes fell on the two white masked ANBU shinobis that took out their kunis and prepare to attack her. Alarms began to go off in the hospital to alert other shinobi of the distress in the damage room. She could hear several feet running towards this room where they held her, so she focus her only exit was the windows behind the ANBU ninjas before her. She wished she had her rod, but she quickly came to realize that most of her gear was gone. She let out annoyed sighed as she now had to craft another metal rod that can withstand her black flames and lightning.

The two ANBU shinobi didn't wait for her to attack as they quickly moved to contain her and stop her from destroying more of the hospital. The rogue kunoichi smirked slyly at their attempt as she quickly place two fingers to the side of her lips and took a deep breath before blowing black flames towards the two ninjas. The blast of flames covered the room and shatters the windows. The two ANBU ninjas screamed in pain from the flames before it consume them and everything else in the hospital room. Screams and alarms blare loudly as many ninjas tried to get the flames under control. The rogue kunoichi dash out the busted windows and out of the hospital room before running at top speed that she could manage in her condition. She ran at the top of the buildings under the midday hot sun. She breathes heavy as she gritted her teeth in pain. She was still not fully healed of her injuries and they were making her slack a bit from her escape. She heard yells behind her from the Sand shinobis as they pursued her to capture her. She releases a light growl as she pushes her body more to escape the Sand village. She really needed to report to her master and made sure he didn't doubt her abilities on getting the information he needed for their plans.

She landed on a building's rooftop that was the second to last from her path to the exit of the Sand village with a grunt. She panted heavily as she felt too weak to continue on, but she knew she couldn't stop now for a rest. She looked up towards the exit of the village and her eyes widen a bit as she saw red locks and turquoise blue eyes staring back towards her. Gaara and Kankuro stood on the last building's rooftop which she now had to go through them to get out of the village. Gaara stood proudly with his arms crossed in front of his chest with his sky blue eyes glued on her figure. Kankuro stood next to him with one of his puppets ready for any attack she might send their way.

"You are not in good health to be trying to escape, girl. Quit this foolish attempt and come back with us. I personally will make sure you are not touched by a shinobi for your escape attack today. The Raikage gave me orders to keep you in good health till he comes to retreat you in a few days." Gaara spoke in his normal cold tone as his eyes meet with the injured kunoichi before him. Her body tensed as she heard him mention the Raikage was heading to retreat her back to the land of the cloud.

Her eyes narrowed angrily towards the red headed Kazekage as she slowly stood up straight. "Do you really expect me to believe your words? Do you take me for such a fool that everything will be smooth sailing if I join you? Don't insult me with your pathetic lies, _**Kazekage**_." Her soft voice spit out the word Kazekage with venom in her tone.

"You Kages are all the same. Spitting out lies towards your people to just… please them for the moment, but once the truth unravels everyone gets hurt or most likely killed." She growl out in her soft tone as she glared towards Gaara.

Kankuro glared towards her as he didn't like how she was speaking to his brother like he was to blame for all her bitterness. Gaara just narrowed his eyes towards her as he was mesmerizing her words for his later conversation with the Raikage. He noted to himself that she didn't like shinobis with power hence her attack on him, the Kazekage of Sunagakure. He scuff as he closed his eyes as he thought on his next words to calm her down and make her think on her health instead. He opens his eyes and softens them towards her which he notices it caught her off guard. He drops his arms to his side and slowly took a few steps forward.

"You are free to believe me or not, but you are still not in good health. Your attacks upon yourself did a lot of damage on your body. If you continue on, you will not make your destination by nightfall. Set aside your hatred to allow me to help you." He extends a hand towards her as he was offering peace.

The rogue kunoichi stare at him with wide orange eyes as she didn't know what his deal was. Her eyes landed on his open hand and somewhere in the back of her mind wanted her to take it and allow him to help her, but she knew better to believe a shinobi in his stature. He was just trying to keep her here as his prisoner till the Raikage came to pick her up. Her eyes move back up to meet with his turquoise blue eyes. She notice his eyes spoke a similar word she once saw when she first met her master; hope. She gritted her teeth as she shook her head to clear her mind. No, she will not fall for anything that this Kage spoke of, so she could just be a puppet or prisoner again. If she didn't make it to her master by nightfall because of her injuries then so be it. At least their plans will not be discovered by their enemies. She places her hands together as she prepares to do hand signals as she narrowed her eyes angrily towards him.

"Help…? Why would a ninja like you want to help the exact person that wants you dead? It's like a sheep helping a starving wolf. Seems very foolish at your end if I do say so myself. Kindness will only get you kill, Kazekage. You of all people should know this all too well." She smirked evilly towards him before she jumps in the air and quickly did her hand signals for her black fire breathe.

Kankuro growled angrily as he wanted to smack his brother for his foolishness to help this psychotic kunoichi. He quickly moved in front of Gaara and used his puppet as a shield them against her fire jutsu. Black lightning infuses flames spray down upon them. His puppet quickly got destroyed, but Gaara quickly used his ultimate defense to cover them both in a sand circle. Once Gaara felt the fire was gone from above them, he returns his sand to his gourd and looked around for the kunoichi. Kankuro looked around for her too and notice she already gone out the entrance of the village. Before he can tell Gaara that he spotted her, he noticed the redhead giving chase after her. Kankuro narrowed his eyes as he quickly followed his brother. Gaara had spotted her the same time as Kankuro and didn't think twice as he took off after her black clothes figure. His blue eyes notice the strain she was placing on her body as she ran from them. He sent a huge hand made out of his sand to grab her, but she quickly turned and blew her black flames upon it. Sweat ran down her face as her face was becoming paler before him.

She growled tiredly as she really needed to get them off her as she took off towards the open sand hills outside the Sand village. She glances back and met with the blue eyes of the Kazekage. She tilted her head a bit as she noticed worry in his eyes. Was he worried about her? No, of course not. Why would he? She gritted her teeth and presses herself more to run faster from them. She glanced up to the midday sky and notices a black hawk hovering over her. She grins as she felt a little relief of seeing the bird. The huge black hawk swoops down behind her and drop bombs which exploded in front of Gaara and Kankuro. The two guys slid back to avoid the bombs while cover their faces with their arms. Once the smoke cleared up, Gaara and Kankuro saw the huge black hawk carrying the kunoichi off towards the sun.

"Good riddance if you ask me." Kankuro spoke up as he shook his head when he saw the girl finally got away. Gaara glare towards his older brother as he cross his arms in front of his chest.

"We are going after her." Gaara spoke with his slow, bored, cold voice as he began to go after her and the bird. Kankuro looked at his brother with shock and placed a hand on his shoulder to stop his attempts.

"Are you crazy? There is no need for you to personally see to her recapture. I will send out ANBU squad to search for her and her location. You have bigger things to take care of right now, like contacting the Raikage of her escape and getting information out of him of this rogue kunoichi." Kankuro eyed his little brother hoping that his suggestion would get him back into his mind. Gaara's eyes narrowed as he kept looking towards the direction that the girl took off towards.

"You're right. The Raikage owes us quite of bit information on this kunoichi. Also, I will notify the other Kages about this rogue. I have a strong belief that part of her plans is attacking Kages. It's just matter of time to see who going to be her next target." Gaara sighed as he closed his eyes and turned to head back to the Sand village with his older brother following behind him.


End file.
